


The Pill

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pills, medicane, slight insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a rare condition where if he doesn't take a pill at 8:01 exactly, his body starts eating itself from the inside. So, what happens when one night, he doesn't take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pill

**Author's Note:**

> If i made any MAJOR mistakes, plz let me know

Ryan had a medical condition, if you could call it that. He woke up one day in complete agony, and quickly found himself in the hospital. The doctors said he was one of the very few with what they called a Flesh Termite. So when he left the hospital he was given a tub of pills which he has to take at 8:01 pm exactly, or his body would start eating at itself from the inside. 

So here he was now, holding a pill and watching the clock that read 8 pm. It felt like an hour before the clock switched to 8:01, and Ryan swallowed the pill as fast as possible.

He waited a few second after he took it before laying back on his bed with a sigh of relief. He's never missed taking the pill, not when he knew the consiquences. Though doing this for the majority of his life was getting harder, and it was driving him insane.

A soft knock on the door brought his attention away from his thoughts. As he sat up, Gavin peeked into the room, a worried smile on his face. Ryan couldn't help but smile. He loved all his five boyfriends, but there was always something about Gavin that made him special. 

"Feeling better?" Gavin asked, his accent thick as always, but it never fails to send shivers down the gent's spine. 

"A lot, now that your here." Gavin's smile widened. He loved Ryan's deep voice, though knew he wasn't the only one. Gavin walked in and closed the door. 

Lately, they've all taken turns sleeping with Ryan because the gent just didn't feel right the past few weeks.

Whenever he sleeps with his boyfriends, he gets hotter, and something inside him starts acting up. Though they don't know why, so they all decided that Ryan should sleep in the spare room, at least until he started feeling better. 

So tonight was Gavin's turn, and both of them couldn't be happier. Ryan got himself comfortable as Gavin crawled in beside him, curling up against the gent. "Goodnight Ryan, I love you" gavin whispered, eyes closing as he sighed comfortably. 

"I love you too Gavin, night," Ryan kissed the top of the lads head before wrapping his arms around him, falling asleep slowly. 

The next morning, Ryan was the first to wake up. He slowly moved away from Gavin as to not wake him, and stood, stretching with a quiet sigh. He glanced at the clock and forced back a groan, 6 am, as usual. 

He was never good with sleeping, it's been better, but he always skipped nights or woke up absurdly early.

So now that he was awake, and definitely not getting back to sleep, he might as well get coffee and breakfast for the others.

Dragging his feet, he made his way to the kitchen, starting up the coffee maker, the toaster, and frying pan. 

He put as much bread as he could into the toaster, which was only four, and got that started. He started frying the bacon and made the coffee to everyone's liking. He's done it enough now that this was more of a habit.

It was around 7 when he had at least six plates with two pieces of toast with butter, three strips of bacon and coffee to everyone's liking set on the table.

It didn't take long for the others to come into the kitchen one by one, taking their seats. Though no one ate until everyone was sat and ready. Afterwards, they all thanked Ryan, and started eating. The silence around the table didn't last long as everyone started chatting about work, or anything in general.

None mentioned the absurd time Ryan woke up, it was rather normal to them now. So once breakfast was done with, the Monday morning could actually get started. They all pilled into Geoff's van and made their way to the Rooster Teeth building.

Once settled, they all got to work, which mostly consisted of playing games from boredom and editing. 

The day went on that way, a Let's Play or two was recorded and sent to the editing pile in someone's computer. Then the day was done, just like that. 

The six lovers all headed home, turning on the TV to play games when they got there. This was an average day for Achievement Hunter. Breakfast, work, home, games, dinner, sleep. Nothing rather special. Other than the fact Ryan had to take that pill every night, everyone's routines were pretty much the same.

So, when 8 came around, everyone stayed sitting at the TV playing games and eating dinner. Ryan? Well, he fell asleep in the spare room. He was waiting for 8 to come around, as usual so he could take the pill, however, his tired body didn't hold up for long.

With no one, around, no one watching the clock, 8:01 came quickly. Everyone else was playing a game, they would head to bed soon. Ryan was already asleep, his quiet snoring being the only sound in the room.

However, snoring wasn't the only sound in the room. A loud groaning, coming from the same man was being made. He was definitely awake now. He curled up into a tight ball, groaning louder and louder as the seconds past. His body's pain increasing with the sound. 

It didn't take long for the groaning to stop and for screaming to take it's place. He tumbled around a bit before falling off the bed, hitting the bedside table and knocking his pill bottle down. It made a quiet click as it hit the floor, the cap that was slightly open popping off and allowing the content of the bottle to pour out onto the floor.

Ryan however completely ignored it as he clutched to his stomach and screamed and almost inhuman scream. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the other five guys to quickly pour into the room, running to Ryan's side as they tried to talk to him, but the gent said nothing as he continued to scream.

"W-We have to get him to the hospital" Jack said as calmly as possible. Michael and Gavin were standing aside trying to calm a hyperventilating Ray, while Jack and Geoff tried to get Ryan out and into the car.

Once they finally got him into the van, Jack went inside and scooped up all the pills from the floor, Gavin rushing to help him. "You three stay here with Ray, we'll call you when we can." Michael went to say something but when Rya clung to him, he stopped, looking down at his boyfriend sadly.

So the three stayed behind and tried to get Ray's mind off the whole thing while Geoff and Jack rushed Ryan to the hospital. They knew exactly what was going on and he definitely wasn't going to last more than an hour.

Jack tried to get him to swallow one of the pills but Ryan just couldn't do it, he was in so much pain, he just kept spitting them out or didn't have the strength to actually swallow it. So he just gave up once they got to the hospital.

They didn't bother getting him out, Geoff just rushed inside and three doctors came outside with a gurney. They got Ryan on it and hurried back inside, Jack and Geoff following behind until they were forced to wait outside.

"Wh-what if we got h-here too late?" Geoff asked as he clung to his knees, body quivering. He was terrified, it took them longer to get to the hospital than they would of liked, maybe his body had already taken too much damaged to be repaired.

They had been sitting out in the waiting area for over forty minutes and Geoff was starting to panic. Jack stayed calmer, but inside he was less than calm.

He gently put his hand on Geoff's shoulder, getting the gents attention. He smiled gently before saying "he'll be fine, he's a strong man." Geoff did nothing but nod before staring down at the floor once again.

It took a good twenty more minutes before the doctor finally emerged from the room. The two gents looked up at him with pleading, yet worried eyes, waiting for him to answer.

The doctor took his gloves off and pulled his mask down, Geoff could of groaned, could he take much longer? Then the doctor gave a genuine smile, which calmed the two men down, that was usually a good sign, right?

"He's ok. His body took massive damage, but it's nothing he can't live with. However, if he takes such damage again, I'm afraid he might not survive it." Jack and Geoff nodded and the doctor nodding back before walking off, reading something off his clipboard as he did.

So while Geoff went into Ryan's room, Jack called the lads like he promised he would. The lad's didn't waste time in driving to the hospital, taking Michael's car to do so. 

When they arrived, they walked into the room where Jack, Geoff and Ryan were already waiting.

Gavin was the first to break.

He fell against the side of the bed, crying into the sheets. "Wh-why? Why did y-you not t-take it?" he sobbed, a frown forming on everyones faces, but mostly on Ryan's. He was ashamed of what he had done, of the pain he caused the ones he loved.

"I-Im so sorry..." Ryan whispered, but loud enough for the others to hear. He looked around at his other boyfriends who were looking at him, all with sad, yet relived expressions on their faces. "Im sorry f-for causing you so m-much pain and w-worrying you..." 

Jack smiled and walked over, kissing the gents forehead. "Don't appologise, it wasn't your fault. You, along with all of us know you can't control your sleeping."

"We'll just make sure someones with you before you take it from now on, so you don't doze off before hand." Geoff said with a smile and a wink which brought a smile to Ryan's face.

The rest of the night was filled with quieter laughter and chatter before Ryan was sent home along with the others.

So the next nights after that, everyone went to bed earlier, taking their usual shifts and joining Ryan in the bedroom around five minutes before 8:01. 

That was how their life was, and even though it was difficult they didn't care. They all loved each other and understood that to be with Ryan, it mean't taking time off their fun to help him, and none of them minded what so ever.

And Ryan? He accepted their help, thanked them and appreciated what they were doing for him. He loved his boys and he couldn't ask for better boyfriends. He never once forgot to take his pill as well, but was still grateful that his lovers would help him before he took it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you watch AH, you should know where this idea came from xP


End file.
